Good Company
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Estelle takes Felicity and Akito with her to visit her pen pan in New York City, along with another mysterious guest by the name of Vincent.
1. Chapter 1

It was very quiet in the Forte home, they never received visitors because they took shelter in the middle of nowhere and it was just how they liked it. Felicity was reading a mature book she was given to study as a home educating assignment. She didn't mind any graphic detail in it as she was a lot wiser than her age led her to be. Forte was playing his music in the other room that was isolated from his own wife as they had separate bedrooms despite being married. Cherry was soaking in the tub herself. Then came a knocking at the front door.

"What is that?" Felicity blinked. She then hopped from the couch, placing the book in place and her boots squashed across the graveled floor of her home as she came to the front door and was surprised they were having visitors. She then opened the door. "Bonjour, how may I be helping you?"

"Hey, cuz!" Estelle and Akito beamed.

"Oh, hello!" Felicity smiled at them. "We do not often get visitors..."

"Flick, what was that?" Cherry came down instantly in one of her long and flowing robes which covered her feet with her hair down, dripping slightly.

"Hey, Cherry." Atticus and Mo said with a smile.

"Hello..." Cherry blinked at them, then bent down to her daughter's height. "What are they doing here?"

Felicity only shrugged with one of those not eye contact glances many children her age did and she did it as well in order to fit in like a normal child.

"We're here because we wanted to know if you, Aunt Cherry, and Uncle Forte would like to come with us to New York City and meet my pen pal, her name is Jenny." Estelle said.

Felicity looked excited, but then looked up to her mother for approval.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed in thought.

Estelle then began to use her puppy dog eyes trick.

Cherry chuckled, amused with that. "Nice try, dear..."

Forte then came to see what the ruckus was all about. "What's all this then?"

"Estelle and Akito want us to come to Nouveau York Ville with them!" Felicity piped up.

"What's stopping you?" Forte looked down at the twins who he was now familiar with.

"Yeah, Cherry?" Atticus asked.

"Excuse us..." Forte took Cherry out of the room into the kitchen.

Felicity climbed back on the couch with Akito and Estelle. "So, who is Jennivere?" she asked about the pen pal Estelle had.

"She lives in New York, with her, a man named Winston and her last name is Foxworth." Estelle said.

"Does she have any of the animal companions?" Felicity asked, referring if the girl Jenny had pets.

"No, she doesn't." Estelle said.

"Yes, she does," Akito reminded her. "Remember? Jenny said she had a fish and a poodle named Georgette."

Felicity still listened to the twins while her parents discussed about her being able to go with them.

"Oh, yeah, but then her fish died and now she only has a poodle." Estelle said.

"I'm afraid we can't go, it's a very private manner," Cherry came in, to tell the family. "I rather not discuss it."

"But Maman..." Felicity really wanted to go.

"I'm sorry, Fliss, but your father and I can't afford for us all to go." Cherry explained sharply.

"We're very sorry, thank you for the invitation though." Forte added.

"I'll pay for everything." Atticus said.

"Thank you very much, but it's more serious than that," Forte told him gravely. "Why don't you just take Flick with you? She won't have to worry about this."

"We're too swamped." Cherry added.

Mo's cell phone rang and she answered it, receiving a phone call that their money wasn't working out too well and they couldn't afford to go themselves. She sighed, then told Atticus about this. What was the sudden problem with money?

"What?!" Atticus exclaimed

Mo sighed. "I'm sorry, Estelle..."

"Isn't Darla in New York City for a newspaper interview?" Cherry had an idea.

"Yes, she is." Atticus said with a smile.

"Aunt Darla?" Akito and Estelle's eyes lit up.

"Maybe she wouldn't mind looking after her 'favorite' niece and nephew while they meet Jenny Foxworth." Mo added with a smile.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Mo then decided to call up the woman now.

"This Tante Darla of yours, I have never met her... Is she nice?" Felicity asked the twins.

"She sure is." The twins said in unison.

"I do not know about leaving without Maman or Papa..." Felicity sounded overwhelmed.

Cherry turned her head, then left the room, then came back with a towel over her chest with Simon underneath and to feed him his hourly milk.

"Fliss, it's not all bad..." Forte tried to soothe his only daughter.

Felicity was a little nervous.

"Flick, you're going, besides, it's time you rely on others besides your father and I," Cherry said sharply as she fed Simon. "Think about it as when I go on my adventures away from you and your father. Besides, Akito and Estelle will be there with you, and I'm sure Darla will be as considerate to you."

"Do we not have enough money?" Felicity still refused to be without her parents. "I will get a job if it will help."

Forte kissed her cheek, looking into her eyes. "You'll be fine..."

"Your father and mother are right." Atticus said.

"Listen kid, things are going to be tough in this life, and if you're gonna let a little thing like dependency on your parents stand in the way, then you might as well stay right here, because you're gonna be stuck with them for the rest of your life." Mo advised, trying to get Felicity to accept.

Felicity still sighed. "But I do not know this Darla woman..."

"Akito and Estelle know her, so does Atticus, I even knew her when she was a little bit younger than you, Flick, it'll be good for you, give her a chance." Cherry nearly sounded caring for her daughter for a change.

"Okay." Felicity said.

"Here, I'll help you pack up." Forte took his daughter's hand, then went to her bedroom with her.

"She needs to grow up sometime..." Cherry sighed. "Wonder what happened to all our money."

What none of them knew was that a boy a year older than the twins had taken the money and gave it to man named Sykes and then ran off.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Felicity was packed up and ready to go. Felicity hugged her parents one last time before going to join Atticus, Mo, Akito, and Estelle into their car and take the kids to the airport. Luckily for them, kids tickets are a lot cheaper and they would be unaccompanied minors.<p>

"Now, kids, Aunt Darla will meet you after your plane lands," Mo said before letting the kids get boarded with anyone else going to New York City. "Aunt Darla may love you guys lots, but don't beg for toys or treats from her. Also, help Felicity get to know her better, she still looks shaken up about not being able to be with her parents, especially since she's never ridden a plane before. Did you get all of that, you two?"

"Yes, Mom." The twins said.

"Have a good time, call us whenever you can, Aunt Darla has our number," Mo hugged them both tight. "Be good, you two." She smiled, then playfully tugged at Akito's bandanna as a friendly teasing gesture from her maternal instincts.

Felicity was shaking a little as she saw the airplane, was this metal supposed to take them into the sky and there safely? What if something terrible happens to them? What if the plane crashes into a building? What if they land into the ocean? What if they go on the wrong plane and end up in a terrible country filled with thieves or crooks?

"Ready?" Akito asked.

"Ready." Estelle agreed.

Felicity started to quake in terror. "MAMAN!"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." Akito said.

Felicity took a deep breath, then took a quick drink from the water fountain. "Okay..." She then put on the amulet she was given to be able to talk with any animal friends they may make along the way.

'_Flights to New York City are now boarding._' the intercom signaled for them to come.

"Alright, that's us, come on." Estelle said, leading them with her to get on the plane and prepare to meet Jenny in person with them.

This was going to an adventure like they never had before.

* * *

><p>The kids got on the plane and Felicity panicked when the plane went down the runway and went in the air, but after it was in the air, she slowly calmed down. Estelle looked out the window with headphones in. Akito was playing with his Nintendo to pass a bit of time. Felicity was trying to sleep the trip away calmly. Then Akito turned off the Nintendo and both he and Estelle joined Felicity. Felicity seemed to be okay, then they were landing and coming back down the runway.<p>

"We're almost there, Fliss." Estelle smiled at the girl, gently taking her hand.

Felicity then woke up. After the announcements from the pilots, the kids along with a bunch of others were leaving the plane with their bags. There was a slightly chubby woman in a long rose colored dress with curly blonde hair as she held her purse and was sitting and waiting for someone to see her and meet her. The kids then left the plane.

* * *

><p>"Aww, there's my little ones!" the woman waddled over, hugging the twins tightly. "Oh, I missed you two so much, I haven't seen you all since you were the cutest little babies!"<p>

"It's great to see you, Aunt Darla." Akito and Estelle said in unison.

"Oh, it's great to see you too," Darla was very happy to be an aunt. She could spoil the kids as much as she wanted and they weren't even her own, plus she was very rich and could get them whatever their little hearts desired. "Oh, who's this?" She had spotted Felicity, who stood at least five feet away from the family reunion.

"Oh, this is our cousin, Felicity." Estelle said.

"Cousin?" Darla looked confused. "Who's your mama?"

"My maman's name is Cherry." Felicity replied, shuffling her boots.

"Ah, I get it, come 'ere, sweetie," Darla hugged Felicity as well. "It's nice to meet you... I'm sure your mama's told ya all about me."

"Not really, Mademoiselle Darlene." Felicity remarked.

Darla nearly twitched in her smile, but didn't have one of her fits like when she was child. "Funny... Oh, well, the more the merrier~"

They all then left the airport with their luggage.

* * *

><p>Felicity, Akito, and Estelle sat comfortably in the cab.<p>

"The lavish hotel, please." Darla said as she got in the front passenger seat.

"Yes, Miss Fudo." the driver nodded, then drove them to the hotel where Darla would be staying.

"I have a feeling that we'll have an adventure while we're in New York." Akito said.

"Aunt Darla... You know the school you work at with Miss Amber?" Estelle spoke up. "Could I maybe get registered to it?"

Darla looked back to her. "Oh, sweetie, I'd love to have you become a student, but it's so full now... I'm not sure if there'll be any openings, but I promise to let you know as soon as I find out."

"Thank you." Estelle said.

"It means so much to me that you wanna be a little 'ol ballerina," Darla smiled. "I remember when I wanted to be one too when I was a little one..." She batted her eyelashes at her childhood memories. "Do ya know what you'd like to do if you get to preform live like those older ballerina, sweetie?"

"I always wanted to dance in Swan Lake and The Nutcracker." Estelle said.

"Oh, we'll be doing a production sometime for winter, maybe you'd like to visit the school with your little friend, Janet?" Darla offered.

"Her name's Jenny Foxworth." Estelle said.

"Oh," Darla giggled. "I was never really good with names."

The cab stopped and took them to Darla's hotel where they would stay for the visit and to meet Jenny from time to time.

"Welcome to my temporary place, it's not the best place ever, but it'll do until you all come see me in my REAL home." Darla said as she went to take the kids in with her and would unpack.

Felicity looked around, still wishing her parents were with her. She then saw a young boy running.

"Come along, children~" Darla rang her voice to get them inside her room.

"Who is that?" Felicity looked over her shoulder with Akito and Estelle.

"What's wrong, Felicity?" Akito and estelle asked.

The young boy Felicity saw was no longer there.

"There was a garcon there..." Felicity gestured to where the boy was. "A boy, I really saw him..."

"Aw, sweetie, you must have jet lag, it'll be better as soon as you come inside." Darla took her hand.

The boy had cone out from the corner and continued his way. Felicity blinked, then continued to walk in with the others.

* * *

><p>Darla collected her room key and opened her room door and allowed the kids inside with two large beds, a nice wooden chest with some snacks inside of it, a big television, and a phone on the desk where a window was. "Well, home sweet home for now, I'm sure you all would rather go out with that friend of yours than to come with me for boring grown-up meetings." she said, mostly to her adoptive niece and nephew.<p>

"Well, we are kids." Estelle said.

"Let's get you all settled before you go meet this friend of yours," Darla said, helping with the unpacking.

Felicity merely shuffled her foot against the floor, then unpacked her clothes herself. The twins began to unpack.

Felicity took out a rather mangy old rag doll and hugged it as she was unpacked and waited for Akito and Estelle.

"Estelle, why don't you call Jenny to let her know you're in town?" Darla suggested.

"Okay." Estelle said.

Darla put Estelle's suitcase under the bed, then helped Akito. Felicity looked out the window to see a real view of what New York City was like and wasn't mostly as she imagined. She often thought there to be big places everywhere, every single way to get around would be a bright yellow vehicle known as a taxi cab and all the people could buy as much as they wanted in Time Square with no regrets, not to mention celebrating the cheerful holiday known as Christmas at 30 Rockefeller Plaza. Estelle then went to the telephone to call her pen pal.

After a few short rings, a sophisticated, nearly pompous, but not very voice answered. "_Hello? Foxworth residence?_"

"I'm calling for Jenny, this is her pen pal, Estelle." Estelle said.

"_I'm afraid Miss Foxworth isn't in right now, I just have to pick her up from school_," the voice told her. "_May I take a message?_" He offered.

"Yes, tell her that her pen pal Estelle Fudo has arrived in New York." Estelle said.

"_Alright, dear, I'll tell her when I pick her up and we're so excited to meet you._" the man sounded pleased now.

"Thank you, sir and let me guess, the one that I'm talking to right now is Winston, right?" Estelle asked.

"_Yes, ma'am_," the man replied. "_I am a good friend of the Foxworth family and I usually look after Jenny when her parents are away, they have an important conference and have not yet returned, but hopefully they will very soon within the week_."

"I hope so too." Estelle said.

"_Why don't you try stopping by around 4:00?_" Winston suggested. "_I'm not positive when we'll be home, but it should be around that time, it almost always is, my dear._"

"Great," Estelle said. "Do you mind if I bring my twin brother and cousin and aunt with me?"

"_It's no trouble, I believe Jenny's mentioned you having a brother in some of your letters to her._" Winston sounded delighted.

"Great." Estelle said.

"_See you then, we also hope you stay for until Saturday_," Winston reminded her. "_It's Jenny's birthday and we're hoping Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth will be back by then._"

"Me, my twin brother, and my cousin will be here for Jenny's birthday." Estelle said.

"_That should cheer her up_," Winston liked the sound of that. "_Poor Jenny's been a little lonely since her parents left and no one really comes over from her school._"

"That's horrible!" Estelle said.

"_I don't know why it would be though, Jenny's a lovely girl, she's not even greedy or spoiled like many other rich children._" Winston replied.

"I know, I can tell by her letters." Estelle said.

Winston paused a moment. "_Excuse me, my dear, but I'm going to have to hang up now, I have to cater to some other duties, but I will see you very soon with your brother and cousin to meet Jenny. Chat with you later now._"

"Okay, bye, Winston, talk to you later." Estelle said as they both hung up.

"Winston?" Felicity sounded confused. "I thought your pen pal had the name Jennivere."

"Her name is Jennifer, I was speaking to an old family friend of her's who's watching over her." Estelle said.

"Can we not see her then?" Felicity asked.

"She's probably busy." Akito shrugged.

Darla walked over and gently patted Estelle's head. "Don't ya worry, dear, you'll see her soon enough. Someday you'll also get to meet my old school friend, Amber if ya want to."

"Yes, please and Jenny is in school, Winston is about to pick her up." Estelle said.

"Well, what shall we do until then, hmm?" Darla asked, still smiling, she seemed to have a permanent smile after all her smiling as a child.

"Who is Amber?" Felicity wondered.

"Ooh, story time!" Estelle beamed.

Darla giggled. "Well, I guess I could tell ya." She took a seat by the desk table, allowing the kids to sit on the bed.

Felicity sat in between Estelle and Akito as they were going to be told.

"Now, I'm sure you two know the story of when your father and Aunt Cherry went to my old home in Hollywood, right?" Darla asked the twins, knowing how much Atticus loved to tell them bedtime stories about his adventures.

"Yeah." The twins said.

"Well, about a year after that, I got to go to school for the first time in my life," Darla explained. "You see, I was an orphan as a child, my parents died in a car accident when I was very young, so I had to go to an orphanage, but by then, I got discovered and became America's Sweetheart Lover of Children and Animals like how everyone knew me as. After a tragic occurrence, nobody wanted anything to do with me, so Atticus took me into his family, and we all thought it'd be good if I try to go to public school... But, I was nervous at first..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Flashback*<strong>_

_Darla was seven-years-old, wearing new clothes, a short-sleeved white top with pink fringe, a pink heart in the center, pink shorts, the red bow she wore to her Li'l Ark Angel movie premiere with the same white socks and red shoes she wore there as her other clothes were donated after she left her old home in Hollywood._

_"Atticus, what if no one wants to be my friend because of what I did to you, Cherry, and all your animal friends?" Darla asked her new older brother as she was petting the cat doll she was given, now growing to love animals._

_"Don't let the past get you down, the past is the past." Atticus said._

_"I don't know if I can do this..." Darla sighed as she stroked her cat doll's fur._

_"Just stay calm and be nice." Atticus said._

_Darla sighed as she lugged the hand-me-down backpack from Jessica and put it on her back. She then went out as the school bus pulled by the Fudo house and the girl got onto it and she looked around nervously. Some kids whispered about her and knew about her and they didn't seem very nice. Darla then walked over to a girl with strawberry blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, a short-sleeved blue shirt with a flower on it, a purple skirt, blue socks, and purple slip on shoes._

_"Can I sit here?" Darla asked in the nicest voice she could muster._

_The girl looked back to her, flashing her aqua blue eyes. "Uh-huh." she replied with a smile._

_This girl seemed nice. Darla then decided to sit with the girl and the bus rode off._

* * *

><p><em>After several hours of school, Darla came off the bus with a more confident smile then ever before. "See you tomorrow, Amber!" she called to the girl she sat next to on the way to school and waved to her cheerfully.<em>

_"See you tomorrow, Darla!" Amber called back and waves back cheerfully._

_Darla ran over to Atticus and hugged him. "Oh, school was so much fun! Amber and I had a great time together!"_

_"I'm guessing she's a new friend?" Atticus guessed._

_"Oh, yes," Darla was bursting with energy as she still smiled. "Her aunt's a fashion designer and she said if it's okay with her Aunt Anita and Uncle Roger, that I can go with her to London to visit them and their Dalmatians! I've always wanted a puppy, I wonder if they'll let me keep one!"_

_"Yeah." Atticus said._

_Darla smiled as she looked back as the school bus continued to go and drop off more kids. "I hope Amber and I can be best friends forever..." she whispered happily._

_***End of Flashback***_

* * *

><p>"That was such a happy day in my life..." Darla held her arms together as her eyes shined like stars. "Even more than becoming a movie star, even more than being given trophies for my fame and fortune... Friendship was more important to me than all those treasures I earned as a child star..."<p>

Felicity smiled for the woman, even if she didn't know her very well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've hogged conversation." Darla smiled, looking down to Akito and Estelle.

"No, it's alright." Akito and Estelle said.

"Didn't you like being famous though, Aunt Darla?" Akito asked.

"Well, yes, I did when I was younger," Darla looked down to the twins gently. "But after your father, Aunt Jessica, and grandparents let me stay with them, I realized that I was actually pretty lonely... You see, in my old home, it was just me and that manservant, Max... LB Mammoth legally adopted me as his daughter, but he never really stayed with me or acted like the father I had always longed for... I think all the money and luxuries I had was just because I was filling an empty void in myself, I had no friends, no family, only my name in lights and to be in movies for all the people who admired me, but I was just a lonely soul..."

"So, I guess being famous isn't all what it's cracked up to be." Estelle said.

"Oh, honey, I didn't say that," Darla cooed. "It can be tough, I was just a spoiled brat and I deserved my punishment when I tried to drown your father and his friends back then. If anything, losing my fame and fortune was worth it, because then I was rewarded with something even better than being showered with glamorous attention: I had earned a loving family... And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Aw!" Estelle said.

A little later, it was close to 4:00.

"Come on, kids, we better get going." Darla buttoned up her jacket to take the kids out to meet Jenny.

"I hope she is nice as you say she is." Felicity smiled to Estelle.

"Oh, she is." Estelle said with confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

Darla took the kids out and she listened carefully to the address of Jenny's place and looked out the window as they got there. "Oh, that's a lovely place, and her family owns that property? How mighty fancy of 'em!"

The big black limo was pulling up just as Darla and the kids did.

"Well, kids, call me when you're ready to come back with me, I'd love to stay and chat to get to know your friend better, but I'm afraid it's about time for my interview." Darla told them as she was off.

"Okay." The kids said.

Darla went off for her interview. Winston came out of the limo, then opened one of the back doors to let out a pretty little girl around the age of seven with scarlet hair in a high ponytail, midnight blue eyes, and blue clothes.

"Is that her?" Felicity asked Estelle.

"Yep, I believe so." Estelle said.

The girl looked around and smiled as she saw the other kids. "Estelle!" she ran to hug the light brown-haired girl, then she saw Felicity. "I thought you said you didn't have a sister?"

"I am not her sœur," Felicity explained. "I am her cousine."

"Oh, you're Felicity," the girl then realized. "I heard about you in some of Estelle's letters... Oh, I'll be right back, hold on one second!" she dashed back to the limo, grabbing her letter from her parents, backpack, and an orange furry friend in her hands as she slowly came back. "I want you to meet someone special."

"Aw!" Estelle beamed. "A kitty!"

Then the boy that Felicity saw, appeared and looked exhausted.

Felicity looked over. "Guys, look, look! There he is!"

Akito petted the kitten and looked to his cousin. "What?"

"It is that boy!" Felicity continued to point.

Jenny looked over and saw him as the twins pet her new kitten.

"Oh, my, the poor boy looks exhausted." Winston said as he picked up the boy.

Akito looked to the boy. "Hey, kid, are ya lost?"

Jenny held her kitten close as the others focused on the boy. "Is he going to be okay, Winston?"

"Yes, he's just exhausted." Winston said.

"So, what's the kitten's name?" Estelle asked Jenny.

"Better let him lie down." Felicity advised like a trained nurse, she wanted to be one for if she ever grew up.

"I'm not sure what to name him yet..." Jenny kept looking down to the orange kitten with brown eyes. "Hmm... Brown Eyes?"

"No, that sounds like a name you would give a chipmunk," Estelle declined. "Skippy?"

"He doesn't look like a Skippy to me..." Jenny shrugged as she walked with her friends into the door after Winston opened it to let the boy lie down and get some rest.

"Ooh, I know, how about you name the kitten, Oliver." Estelle suggested.

"Oliver?" Jenny repeated the name.

The kitten seemed to respond to that name.

"You like that?" Jenny smiled down to him. "Oliver?"

He then mewed at his name.

Jenny smiled as she walked off with her friends to the kitchen. "Oliver it is."

"Georgette is not going to like this..." Winston murmured to himself after he put the boy they found to rest on a bed and went upstairs. "Get some rest, dear boy..." he gently told the boy before going up the steps to another room.

"The little guy must be starving." Estelle said.

"Come on, I know what to do, I saw this on TV once." Jenny gently let Oliver on the floor, then came into the kitchen with her friends.

* * *

><p>"What are you going to make for your cat?" Felicity asked.<p>

"A special surprise." Jenny went to the cupboards with all sorts of foods.

Oliver looked around, wondering what this kind human girl was going to do for him.

"Let's get started on this surprise." Akito said.

Oliver got out of their way.

Jenny looked for anything used for cooking and she took things out of the cupboard such as dough, whipped cream, and many more. "He's going to love this."

Felicity put on a chef's hat and took out mixing bowls. "I am not sure if this is good for a cat..."

"I think Jenny's right." Estelle said.

"I hope I don't get my uniform messed up..." Jenny said to herself as she was getting things. "So, Estelle, where are _your _parents? I thought they were going to bring you and Akito over."

"Our parents are busy..." Akito said sadly.

"Yeah, money trouble." Estelle said sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Jenny replied softly. "My parents are staying at their conference longer... I feel like they're not gonna be back in time for my birthday..."

"Keep your chin up, I am sure they will be back in time, do not worry about it..." Felicity soothed as they made food for Oliver.

"Yeah." The twins said.

The boy had heard everything in the kitchen and felt bad.

Jenny sighed, but smiled down to Oliver. "Whenever they call, I'll ask Mom and Dad if I can keep him."

"Great." Estelle said.

Then all of sudden, the kitchen door opened and the boy was at the kitchen door. Everyone looked back to him.

"Hey, you're that boy Winston found." Jenny came to him.

"Yeah." The boy said.

"Welcome to my home," Jenny smiled friendly to him. "I'm Jenny, those are twins, Estelle is my pen pal and Akito is her twin brother, and that's their cousin, Felicity."

"Bonjour." Felicity waved to the boy.

"My name is Vincent." the boy said.

"Hey, my grandpere's name was Vincent!" Felicity beamed at that.

"Would you like to help us make some food for Oliver?" Jenny invited him.

"Yes, please." Vincent said as he bowed toward Jenny and kissed her hand like a gentleman.

Jenny giggled at the gesture, blushing slightly. "Come on in, Vincent!"

Akito, Estelle, and Felicity smiled, then continued to prepare a meal for the kitten. Oliver stretched a bit and looked a little worried, but he seemed happy that someone was actually going to take care of him. Vincent and Jenny began to work together. Soon enough, they were done and Jenny topped off the meal with her whipped cream and used a golden bowl to serve Oliver and even kissed it like a stereotypical French cook.

"Jenny, it's your parents!" Winston called in the distance after having answered the telephone.

"Oh, yeah, wait til I tell 'em!" Jenny happily ran out the kitchen. "You guys wanna come too?"

"We'll stay here with Oliver." Estelle said.

"Okay, thanks, guys." Jenny smiled at her friends, then went to talk on the phone with her parents.

"Bon appetite." Felicity put a hanky around Oliver's neck like a real meal deal.

Oliver smiled, then happily started to eat his food, even if he wasn't sure what it was.

There then came a blue fluffy furred poodle with a pink hair bow and a golden collar, she then shrieked at the sight. "A CAT!"

"His name is Oliver." Akito said.

"And what is he doing here?" the poodle glared, not seeming to care that she was understood by these certain humans.

"He's Jenny's new pet, you better respect him since he's your brother now." Estelle said.

Felicity nodded in agreement.

The poodle growled, then put on a fake smile. "I'll handle this... Hello..."

Oliver looked up at her. "Hi..."

Akito, Estelle, and Vincent began to glare down the poodle.

"Do you have any idea who's _bowl _you're eating out of?" the poodle asked.

"Yours?" Oliver asked nervously.

"Oh, aren't you a clever kitty?" the poodle smirked. "And do you have any idea whose _home _you are in?"

"Wait, you can understand them too?" Akito whispered to Vincent.

"Yeah, I can," Vincent said to Akito. "And to you, you mutt, this house belongs to Jenny and not you, so Oliver can eat out of your bowl until he gets his own bowl."

"Yeah, isn't it Jenny's?" the kitten spoke up.

"Well... It _may _be Jenny's house..." the dog said calmly, then grew aggressive. "But everything to the doorknobs down is MINE!"

"Oh, Georgette," Jenny came in then with a smile to her two pets. "I see you've already met Oliver and the others. Guess what? Mom and Dad said I could keep Oliver, guys."

"Yay!" The kids beamed.

Jenny looked to her pets. "I'm sure they'll be the best of friends."

Georgette looked down to Oliver and chuckled darkly, but Jenny didn't notice it. But the twins, Vincent and Felicity noticed.

"So, what would you guys like to do?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"What do you do for fun?" Felicity asked.

"Well, I usually practice piano, but what I really love to do is go around Central Park." Jenny answered.

"We can do that after your piano practice." Estelle said.

Felicity came up to Jenny and took her hands. "You have been playing for two and a half years."

Jenny blinked, surprised. "Yes, how did you ever know?"

"I picked this up from Papa..." Felicity told her gently. "He taught my Maman before they had started dating and he was a court composer in a royal castle in 18th century France."

"Cool." Akito, Estelle, and Vincent said in unison.

"Your papa sounds interesting." Jenny smiled.

"Your outfit is, how you say, interesting..." Felicity looked down at it.

"Oh," Jenny giggled sheepishly. "This is my school uniform. It's nice and all, but I wouldn't say it's my favorite outfit."

* * *

><p>They then made their way to her piano. Jenny led them into the music room and excused herself from them to quickly change her clothes. Felicity hopped onto the piano bench and shut her eyes and bowed her head as she was playing classical music from the great composers that she had been educated about, but not a famous song, this song wasn't really known from what she was playing, because she had made it up on her own in a way her mother is an author and makes up stories from the heart, soul, and mind. Jenny came back in. Felicity finished her song with a small smile.<p>

"Wow, you're really good!" Jenny beamed. "Maybe we could jam sometime."

Felicity tilted her head, confused, how could someone use jelly with music making. "Okay."

"Yeah." Akito said.

Oliver came over, mewing to Jenny. Jenny giggled and picked up her kitten, putting him along her songbook for her piano practice.

"Jennifer, I don't hear any practicing!" Winston called.

Jenny giggled. "Guess I better get practicing..." she told her friends and kitten as she put her fingers on the keyboard with the songbook open and she sang the song she was supposed to practice with her playing.

Oliver was playing one of the keys. Jenny giggled as she watched Oliver at play as she continued her practicing until her time would be up and she would show her friends around to her favorite spot of her home that is Central Park. Vincent decided to join her. Jenny smiled, looking up to Vincent as the music was being played.

Vincent smiled back at her and winked playfully. Jenny visibly blushed at this. Vincent held a locket that was around his neck as he was playing the piano with Jenny. Jenny smiled as she kept playing and was almost done. Felicity smiled, she loved the way this piano sounded.

Oliver looked to the two humans in front of him and tilted his head. He then looked at the locket Vincent was holding. The kitten wanted to get a closer look at the wallet and stretched himself from the keys and sniffed at the trinket.

"Huh? What is it, Oliver?" Jenny asked the kitten.

Oliver held out his tiny paw and was trying to play with the locket.

"I think he wants to play now." Estelle hunched.

"S-Sorry, little guy, this locket is very important to me, it's the only closest thing to my past." Vincent held the locket close to his heart.

Oliver mewed quietly.

"Oh, it's okay, Oliver..." Jenny held her kitten close as she gently stroked his fur and kissed his cheek with a smile. "I'm sure going outside will be fun, we'll all be together and can have a lot of fun."

"Can you be done with your lessons now?" Felicity asked, pumped to explore the city now with her friends.

Jenny was done now with her piano lesson.

"Winston, may I go out with my friends now?" Jenny asked the family butler.

"Of course, Jenny, be back by 6:30 in time for dinner." Winston reminded her.

This was great news.

* * *

><p>Jenny went outside with her friends and Oliver. She found a twig and decided to run with it happily along as it hit the gate of Central Park as they were going over to it. Felicity smiled and started to forget her emotional attachment and dependency on her parents. Akito and Estelle looked all around to see parts of New York they didn't know about.<p>

Vincent joined them, while looking into his locket, seeing him as a baby along with two other babies and his parents. Jenny stopped with Oliver as an older couple passed them and she curtsied to them to be proper and smiled friendly to them. Then they continued their way. Jenny was showing Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity around as they came into a peaceful meadow filled with flowers in everlasting bloom that seemed very radiant against the peaceful sunshine. Vincent looked into his locket again and where his parents were Atticus and Mo.

Jenny took a look at the clock that was tolling. "Oh, just in time, Oliver and I gotta get home for dinner, it was a lot of fun, guys."

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Estelle smiled.

Felicity looked down the street to see that Darla had been coming, as though she were expecting the kids to be there so she can take them back with her to get their own dinner. Vincent was now by himself. Felicity was curious of the boy they had met, but went with Akito and Estelle to have some dinner with Darla. Jenny was also curious and decided to ask him if he wanted to stay at her place.

Before Vincent could disappear, Jenny walked up to the boy and put her hands behind her back with a sheepish smile. "Um, hi, Vincent." she greeted near shyly like a nervous school girl.

"Oh, hey, Jenny." Vincent said acting the same way.

"I was just wondering if..." Jenny shuffled her foot in the sidewalk gravel. "If you'd like to come over for dinner?"

"Sure." Vincent said.

Jenny smiled tenderly, then held out her hand for him to take and they would walk back to her place. Oliver blinked, trying to comprehend the situation, but wasn't really sure what was going on with his new owner now. Why was she acting so funny around this boy and why was he acting weird around her? Vincent accepted her hand. Jenny's face turned bright red as she walked, hand-in-hand with Vincent down the sidewalk and Oliver followed. Vincent was also bright red.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah, Jenny, perfect timing, I also have a surprise for little Oliver," Winston smiled at the kids, but mostly to Jenny. "Here..." he took out a blue collar with a golden name tag with Oliver's name and Jenny's name as well with the home address.

"Oh, Winston, it's perfect!" Jenny beamed as she took the collar.

Oliver mewed as he smiled at his collar.

"Oh, do you like it?" Winston asked the kitten, though he knew he wouldn't be given an answer.

Jenny smiled as she knelt down by Oliver and gently placed the collar around his furry little neck. "Welcome to the family, Oliver."

Oliver mewed again with a smile.

"Come inside, you two, Vincent, a bit of a house policy, but you must wash your hands before you eat dinner." Winston told the boy.

Jenny already went ahead to do that as was her house custom.

"Of course, sir." Vincent said as he bowed.

* * *

><p>Jenny then decided to lead Vincent to the bathroom. "Come with me, I'll help you, Vincent."<p>

"Th-Thanks, Jenny." Vincent said while blushing.

"Of course." Jenny smiled to him, then kept leading him until they got there and she turned the sink on, testing the water with her hand before applying soap. "This is my mother's favorite, Mystique Lavender."

"Cool." Vincent said.

Jenny squirted the soap into her hands, then rubbed them together as a very sweet smell filled the bathroom air as she was washing up. Vincent joined her. When Jenny finished, she dried her hands, smiling to Vincent as he was having his turn. After a while, he dried off his hands.

Jenny saw the water still running from the faucet and playfully splashed some water against Vincent, but showed she was only kidding around and had no hatred towards him. Vincent did the same, showing no hatred.

Jenny giggled as they stopped, then went to the dining room which looked very elegant for a place like this. There was a long black table with large chairs, though there were going to be two empty ones due to Jenny's parents being away. Winston came to the two kids and served them a nice steak dinner by candlelight.

"Cool." Vincent said.

* * *

><p>Winston served the children like they were in a fancy restaurant and went to get them sparkling soda for their drinks, knowing how kids liked a little pop and fizz with their meals, but on the way, he gave food for Georgette and Oliver.<p>

"Cool." Vincent repeated himself.

"I hope you enjoy this dinner, Vincent." Winston smiled at the boy.

"I will, sir." Vincent said.

Winston allowed them to eat in peace.

Jenny took out her knife and fork and started to cut her dinner and eat it, then made conversation like her parents would with dinner guests. "So, tell me about yourself. I don't think I've seen you in school."

"I use to live with a mean man, so then, yesterday, I had enough of him, so I ran away and decided to live on my own until I would find my family." Vincent said as he was cutting his steak.

"Oh, my..." Jenny sounded alarmed and worried about him, hating to imagine what he had to go through. "You poor thing... So, you don't have a family of your own?"

"No, I was taken away from them when I was just a baby," Vincent said as he tasted the steak. "Oh, my, goodness, this steak is delicious!"

Jenny smiled. "Winston is an excellent cook. He almost went to Paris before my dad hired him to work in a fancy restaurant."

"Well, I'm glad he's here." Vincent said while enjoying the steak.

"So are we," Jenny smiled as she continued to eat, then was thinking maybe since her parents let her keep Oliver, if Vincent could be adopted into the Foxworth family as well. "I guess I could tell you about me now..."

"Yeah and also you should know that, I, um, well..." Vincent said while blushing.

"What is it?" Jenny asked after she took a sip of her drink, her eyes seemed to twinkle as well as she shared eye contact with him.

"I-I really like you, Jenny and I mean like you, like you." Vincent said.

Jenny blushed a bit, putting her hand to her face. "R-Really...?" She wasn't disappointed or angry, she was just surprised.

"Well, yeah." Vincent said.

Jenny rubbed her arm with a sweet smile. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Oliver looked up to the kids, then came to Georgette, wondering what was happening between the two humans.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

Jenny hummed a bit, then spoke up again. "Vincent, where do you plan on sleeping tonight?"

"Maybe down in the dock." Vincent said.

"Why don't you sleepover?" Jenny suggested. "I never had a sleepover with a boy before... Besides, we have a nice and comfy guest room with its own bathroom."

"No, no, I wouldn't want to be a bother." Vincent said.

"I insist that you stay for the night, I'm sure you'll be a lot more comfortable here than that old dock." Jenny replied.

"Well, alright." Vincent said.

"I'm sure it would be okay." Jenny added.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

"Would you also like to maybe watch a movie?" Jenny invited.

"Sure." Vincent said.

Jenny was almost done with her dinner as they ate until they were done. "I wonder what we'll do tomorrow?"

"Who knows?" Vincent asked.

* * *

><p>"Georgette, what's going on with Jenny and that boy, Vincent?" Oliver asked the poodle as she was trying to relax in front of the television. He climbed over and saw Georgette was kind of sleeping, though she had a fashion show on the television. He saw the remote and clicked the program off to get her attention. "Georgette!"<p>

"What?" Georgette asked.

"There's something funny going on with Jenny." Oliver told her.

"How so?" Georgette asked.

"Well, she keeps turning red and nervous around Vincent, she keeps laughing at things he says to her, and he does these weird things for her, like hold the door open for her, or kiss her hand, and I think he has something in one of his eyes..." Oliver tried to explain the best he could since he was only a kitten.

"Oh, Oliver, that's nothing to get worried about, they seem to be in love with each other." Georgette said.

"Love?" Oliver wondered. "What's that?"

Georgette explained what love was as best as she could.

"She won't forget about us, right?" Oliver asked with a small smile.

"Of course not." Georgette said.

Oliver smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with the twins, Felicity, and Darla. Darla took the kids to get take-out from Chinatown.<p>

"I am confused, are we not in the New York City anymore?" Felicity spoke up as they were seated.

"Oh, honey, this is Chinatown, it's like China, but it isn't, plus the food is great!" Darla explained, beaming.

"Cool." Estelle said.

Felicity had difficulty with the chopsticks while Estelle and Akito seemed to be able to use them with no problem.

Darla really enjoyed the sweet and sour pork. "Mm... I really needed to eat more vegetables as a kid..."

"Do you need help with your chopsticks?" Akito asked Felicity.

"How do you do this?" Felicity looked very angered she couldn't eat like the others.

Akito helped her with the chopsticks and showed her how to use them. Felicity seemed to get it, though it looked more like she were stabbing her food, than trying to pick it up.

"So, how was your all's days?" Darla asked with a smile.

"Great, it was nice to meet Jenny in person," Estelle replied. "She even got to have a new pet in the same day!"

"Yeah and it was a kitten and she named him Oliver." Akito said.

"Oh, and we met her poodle and we also met a boy named Vincent." Estelle said.

That name caused for Darla to go wide-eyed.

"Is something wrong, Mademoiselle Darla?" Felicity noticed this.

"Oh, umm... Nothing, dears..." Darla assured them with a nervous smile with her gapped teeth tucked firmly against each other as she resisted to grind her teeth.

"You sure?" Akito asked.

"Umm... Why don't I get us some refills?" Darla quickly changed the subject. "Oh, waitress!~"

Felicity, Akito, and Estelle blinked, then exchanged unsure glances with each other.

"Is there something about Vincent that we should know about?" Akito asked.

Darla blinked, then looked to her niece and nephew. "Umm... What did he look like, dears?"

"Hm, let's see, he kind of looked like me, only a year older and his hair color was a combination of mine and Estelle's and his eyes just like mine." Akito said.

Darla knew exactly who it was. She was wondering if she should tell them or not, they were family, they had a right to know, but she wasn't totally sure. "Well, I happen to know who this Vincent is..."

Felicity was now eating with a silverware fork.

"Really?" Estelle asked. "Who is Vincent?"

Darla heaved a sigh, then wiped her mouth from the greasy food she had been eating. "Well,... Believe this or not, but Vincent is your brother."

This was a shock to the twins and also Felicity.

"I don't know who did it or what happened, but somehow, he was taken from you all," Darla explained. "Your father nearly gave up looking for him, but he didn't want to say anything and it was devastating for your mother as well."

"My parents have also not told me." Felicity spoke up.

"Your father doesn't know and your mother was asked to not tell anyone." Darla explained.

"But, who could have stolen Vincent?" Akito asked.

"I'm not sure, dears..." Darla told them with a soft expression. "The world can be cruel... Where on earth did you find him?"

"I saw him first when we went to the hotel, but no of you believed moi." Felicity stated.

"And then we found him exhausted in front of Jenny's place." Estelle said.

"Did you guys know you were kin?" Darla asked.

"No, we thought he was a street boy." Akito shrugged, then looked confused for a moment about the question.

"What's kin?" Estelle asked.

"Family relation." Felicity told her.

"Oh." Estelle said.

"Like you two are kin to each other." Darla told the twins specifically.

"Yeah." The twins said.

"I'm sorry we had to keep this from you two, but he was gone for seven years," Darla explained, rather dramatically, her child star side breaking out again as she held out her arms. "He could had been dead for all we knew... But, it warms me deep inside to know now that your brother is back to us... If he should choose to accept his true family."

"We hope he does." Estelle and Akito said.

"All we can do is hope." Darla assured them.

"Yeah." Akito said while wearing his detective's hat.

Felicity excused herself to use the bathroom.

"Do either of you need to go?" Darla asked the twins before she let their visitor go.

"No." The twins said.

"Well, I'm going to go with her, I trust you two to stay right here until we come back." Darla said as she was going to take her purse with her too in case someone snatched it while she was away and didn't want her niece and nephew to risk the danger of a possible thief in the diner.

The twins stayed where they were. Darla held Felicity's hand as they went into the bathroom.

A balding man with glasses came in, he looked very cunning and devious. "Take-out, and I hope you got a couple of bones for my boys..."

"Yes, sir..." the waitress at the stand gave a nod, then went to get the man an order, even without asking what it was, like he was a regular customer.

Estelle and Akito both looked at the man and glared at him, sensing something evil about him.

"Let's follow him." The twins whispered in unison.

* * *

><p>They then left a note for Darla. As they were going to be secretly following the man. The man waited for his order and started to smoke his cigar, looking rather menacing. Akito and Estelle stayed hidden for now, but would carry on before anything wrong could happen. The Rottweiler with the blue collar sniffed a little with the scratch on his muzzle, he then growled a little. The twins just stayed where they so then no one would notice.<p>

"What's with you?" the Rottweiler in the red collar glanced at him.

"Thought I smelled somethin' funny." the other replied.

The waitress then came back and handed a bag to the man. "F-For you, Mr. Sykes, sir..."

The man snatched the bag and chuckled. "Pleasure doin' business with ya..." He left without even paying and the waitress didn't even seem to do anything about it, she just looked afraid of the man.

The twins were now waiting for the man and his dogs to leave so then they could follow him.

"Come on, boys." the man demanded to his Rottweilers, then went out the diner doors with them to get to his car and get back home with them.

The dogs hopped into the back-seat after the door was opened. Akito and Estelle both sneakly followed them and found a way to continue to follow them. The car door slammed shut and the man was off, he was giving the bones to his two dogs who looked very threatening.

The twins were under his seat. The car was speeding off, Mr. Sykes appeared to have a driver.

"You know where to go." the man roughly told him.

"I still smell somethin'..." the blue collared dog told the red collared one.

The red collared dog sniffed. "Now I smell it..." He grinded his canine teeth against his bone, now feeling hungry for flesh.

'Oh, dear.' Estelle thought.

"Settle down, boys..." Sykes demanded.

"They smell like that street rat the boss picked up..." the blue collared dog said with a crazed grin.

"Yeah..." the red collared dog agreed, though seemed mature compared to the other.

'_*gasps* This guy stole Vincent as a baby?!_' The twins thought.

The dogs continued to growl.

"Roscoe, Desoto, knock it off!" Sykes growled at his dogs.

What the twins didn't notice was that Akito's detective's hat fell off when they got to the limo. The car stopped at Sykes's hide-out and the man left with his dogs.

"This is creepy..." Estelle whispered, a little scared.

Roscoe and Desoto still stayed in the car and sniffed around.

"One of those brats is here..." Roscoe snarled, obviously more serious than the other dog.

"Yeah..." Desoto grinned. "A new chew toy!"

'_They better not hurt my sister._' Akito thought.

The Rottweilers got closer to the twins and had pulled on Estelle's sleeve. Desoto pulled on it, showing the girl with dark brown hair.

"What's that there?" Sykes came to see what had happened. "Oh, a friendly little visitor." He chuckled, sarcastic about her arrival.

"Leave my sister alone!" Akito exclaimed as he got his sister away from the Rottweiler.

"Feisty little ones..." Sykes darkly chuckled and held them captive. "Just like your parents, that detective brat and that street urchin."

Roscoe and Desoto grinned darkly as well as the twins were in their custody now with no choice.

"You knew our parents?" Estelle asked.

"Of course, I've been tracking your mother ever since her parents and grandmother died when she was young," Sykes stated. "And all those foster families she and that mutt of hers had traveled along to. Who do you think made them abandon them?" He taunted them, as though he were responsible for Mo and Angel being orphans for so long and having no place to call their own until they met James and Elizabeth back in London.

"Then, are you the reason why our parents and aunt and uncle have money problems?" Estelle asked.

Sykes laughed. "You're smart for a little girly... I respect that... Too bad I ain't gonna take kindly to it..." He grabbed both kids by their collars and dragged them to his place with the dogs glaring menacingly toward them.

"What do you have to gain from taking their money?" The twins asked.

"Power," Sykes told them like it was obvious. "And if I don't get my money, people get hurt... People like your Mommy and Daddy get hurt..."

"So then, you let Vincent get into their accounts and take their money out of their accounts so that you would have all their money." Akito said.

Sykes was impressed with akitos detective skills. "You're pretty sharp for your age, good for you..." The man muttered as he took another smoke in their faces.

Akito and Estelle covered their faces, highly disliking the smell.

"Too bad no one's ever gonna know from you..." Sykes grinned, then knocked them both out, making them fall onto the floor instantly, but not killing them.

* * *

><p>While this was going on, Darla and Felicity came from out of the restroom and found Akito and Estelle's note.<p>

"Where are they?" Felicity asked herself, then saw the note and had trouble reading it. "Bon sang," she muttered lowly that she couldn't decipher it due to the language and not fully understanding English yet. "Mademoiselle Darla, can you read this?" She held up the note to the chubby woman.

"Of course, dear." Darla said.

Felicity gave Darla the note, then hopped back into the seat to get Darla her purse and zip up her jacket. Darla read the note and then had a shocked face.

"What is it?" Felicity asked, worried due to the way the woman reacted.

"It says that they're going to be following an evil man and hope to find out who this Sykes guy is." Darla said out of shock.

Everyone else in the restaurant was shocked at what they heard. Felicity looked to them and looked over to her 'cousins' aunt. A lot of the people looked very nervous once they heard the name 'Sykes', it made their blood freeze with fear and they were instantly horrified of their evening out because of what Darla read from her niece and nephew's handwriting.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but did you say that your niece and nephew were going to be following Mr. Sykes?" The waitress asked out of nervousness.

"Why, yes, I did..." Darla informed her, sounding very sick to her stomach worried about them now.

"Then they are in trouble." The waitress said.

"I would imagine so..." Darla put her hand to her face. "The poor dears must be going through heck in a hamster wheel right now!"

This was really bad news.

"Do you know where he might be?" Darla asked the waitress, frantic to hear more as soon as possible.

"He left in his limo." The waitress said.

Darla took Felicity's hand and looked for the car, but it was not there.

"He is gone with Akito and Estelle!" Felicity cried out, starting to feel worse than she had been before.

When they got outside, they saw Akito's detective hat on the ground.

Felicity looked down to it and knelt down on the sidewalk clutching it. "Akito..." she whispered softly.

"He lives in an abandoned warehouse." The waitress said.

"Hmm... How far is that from here?" Darla tried to think, but she wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Here's a map." The waitress said.

Felicity took it. "Merci beaucop."

"It's very late..." Darla saw the time and an eight-year-old girl like Felicity shouldn't be up this late. "I should get you to bed."

"I do not really need to sleep, ma'am." Felicity told the woman.

"Are you sure?" Darla asked.

"I am a creature of the night like Maman and Papa." Felicity told her without a hint of emotion like her parents would at times.

"Oh, my." Darla said.

"Are you tired, Mademoiselle Darla?" Felicity saw the woman nearly had bags under her eyes either from worry, grief or exhaustion of being out so late.

"I am tired, but I am also worried about Akito and Estelle." Darla said.

"Do not worry so much, mademoiselle," Felicity attempted to soothe. "You will make yourself ill if you worry too much of the time."

"Of course." Darla said.

"What should we be doing?" Felicity asked, unsure herself as she gripped her own pigtails.

"We'll search for them in the morning." Darla said.

"Okay..." Felicity said softly, taking her hand to get back to the hotel.

And soon, they both returned to the hotel.

"Do not worry, Mademoiselle Darla..." Felicity cooed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jenny had woken up in her home all nicely dressed up for the day and was pleased there was no school today and she could spend the day with her friends instead. She instead had a scheduled appointment to get her hair done so she would look very special on her birthday for her parents and friends.

She saw Vincent awake. Jenny walked to check on him and smiled, feeling like a princess in a fairy tale, only this time, Vincent was the one asleep and she was wide awake at the moment. Vincent then woke up.

Jenny giggled. "Good morning, young prince." She greeted, quoting her favorite movie.

"Morning, princess." Vincent said.

Jenny chuckled a little. "How did you sleep?"

"Great." Vincent said.

"Winston washed your clothes a little, I hope that's okay." Jenny said.

"Yeah, that's okay." Vincent said.

Oliver came in and gently rubbed himself against Jenny's legs in a way any normal cat would do.

Jenny smiled and picked up the kitten in her hands, feeling his warm embrace. "I don't have school today, I'm gonna get my hair done at the mall to surprise my parents with for when they come home real soon."

"That's great." Vincent said.

Winston came with Vincent's clean clothes. "Here you are, young sir... You got yourself in quite the scrapes it seems... You look as though you haven't bathed in days."

Jenny took the clothes and handed them over to the boy gently. "Here you go, Vincent."

"Thank you, Jenny." Vincent said as he accepted his clothes back.

Jenny turned around to allow him to change. "I hope you like my hair... The stylist says I'm so lucky because it's just like my mother's."

"I do like it." Vincent said while turned the other way and getting dressed.

"What do you want to do today?" Jenny asked as she was playing with her own hair.

Georgette was walking around, rather snootily as always and nuzzled against her mistress.

"Oh, hello, Georgette..." Jenny hugged her first pet with a smile.

"Anything you want to do." Vincent as he was finished getting dressed.

"Well, I have to do that, I don't want you to just sit there and get bored while I get pampered." Jenny shrugged.

"I'll wait here for you to return." Vincent said.

Jenny smiled, that was so romantic and sweet. "Okay, Winston, don't make him do every chore around here, okay?"

Winston chuckled a little. "I promise, Jenny, dear... If he doesn't want to, I won't force him."

"Thank you, sir." Vincent bowed.

"Of course, now Jenny, why don't you get yourself ready?" Winston suggested. "Kelsey should be here any minute."

Jenny gave a nod. "Sure, I'll be right back, Vincent!" She dashed off to her bedroom.

Oliver came to Vincent once he was alone. "So, you're gonna be here while Jenny's gone?" He asked, seeming to be happy about that.

"Yep." Vincent said.

Oliver chuckled, his tail sort of wagging, though he was a cat and not a dog. "Wanna play?"

"Sure." Vincent said.

Oliver then ran off. "Gotta catch me first!"

"Oh, I'm going to catch you." Vincent said playfully.

* * *

><p>Oliver chuckled and kept running like they were playing tag and hopped up on the couch, sliding down on it on his back. He then climbed up to the arm of the couch and looked back to see if Vincent was still coming. Georgette rolled her eyes at them at play, then clicked on a program on the television to watch for herself.<p>

Vincent was now playfully sneaking towards Oliver, but did it quietly. Oliver chuckled and slid down off the couch, not clawing it like a bad kitty then looked up with a smile. He looked, but didn't see Vincent, he was right behind Oliver.

"I gotcha." Vincent said as he playfully picked up Oliver.

Oliver screeched, but then laughed like an excited toddler.

"See, told ya I would catch you." Vincent said as he set Oliver back down.

"Man, I didn't think you'd be that fast with only two legs." Oliver looked to the boy's feet.

"Well, it helps when getting away from Desoto and Roscoe and their master, Sykes." Vincent said.

Oliver's fur froze at the names. "Did you say Sykes, Desoto, and Roscoe...?" He seemed afraid then.

Jenny was walking by then with a smile. "Okay, I'm going to get my hair-" She saw her poor kitten in distress. "Oliver, is something wrong...?"

"He froze up when I mentioned that I have to be fast to get away from Roscoe, Desoto, and their master, Sykes." Vincent said.

"Who're they?" Jenny voiced concern. "Oh, maybe I shouldn't get my hair done... Oliver probably needs me badly right now..."

"No, I'll look after him." Vincent said.

"You sure?" Jenny asked.

"Yep." Vincent said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go," Jenny said softly with a smile. "Oliver, be safe with Vincent, I'll see you in a few hours."

A horn outside honked a few times.

"Coming!" Jenny called as she ran out the door. "Bye, guys!"

They waved goodbye.

Oliver looked nervous as he looked up to Vincent. "You DID say Sykes, Roscoe, and Desoto... Right?" He was hoping he heard wrong.

"Unfortunately, yes I did." Vincent said.

"Oh, boy..." Oliver sounded scared and upset again. "I know who they are..."

"Really? How?" Vincent asked.

"It was before I came here, Jenny found me," Oliver explained his story. "It all started when I was abandoned in a bad rainstorm that happened a few nights ago."

"Oh, dear." Vincent said.

"I was with my brothers and sisters," Oliver explained a little sadly. "We were all born in that box and we were all going to be adopted in the morning. A lot of humans came to adopt us, but no one would notice me and after my last brother was adopted, the storm hit and I was all alone... This dog helped me get hot dogs but he took them from me when he promised we could share them! It wasn't fair!" He sounded angry about this dog now. "I helped him and that's how he repays me and he goes off to his friends... But then, they noticed me and they hated me at first, but I told them that the dog led me here and they seemed to calm down, until they all got in a fight with each other... Then a human man came in with a box of dog biscuits and they all went to him and he kinda took me in..."

"Cool." Vincent said.

"Not after that..." Oliver said. "Mr. Sykes came with his big, scary dogs and one of them wanted to eat me, but I scratched his nose. The other dogs seemed to be protective of me and Sykes made his dogs come while the human man came back, though he was dripping with water... I think Mr. Sykes might've pushed him off the docks..."

"Yeah, Sykes is an evil man and his two dogs are just the same." Vincent said.

"He said that the human has three days to pay up or he'll get hurt real bad!" Oliver cried out. "I was helpin' Dodger and the others around town. Tito was doing something weird to the car and I was a look-out, whatever that is, and I ended up in a long black thing with wheels and I landed right in front of Jenny while Francis pretended to be dead in front of it and she took me away from them."

"Took you away, no, no, I'm sure she thought that you were a stray that needed a good home," Vincent explained. "And a look-out is someone that watches out for trouble."

"True... She has been very nice to me..." Oliver smiled. "You too. Georgette says she loves you."

"R-Really?" Vincent asked while blushing.

"You weren't supposed to tell him." Georgette said while watching her program.

"I wasn't?" Oliver sounded confused.

"No, Jenny has to tell him herself." Georgette said.

"Oh... Sorry, Vincent..." Oliver said softly like a kid had gotten in trouble for saying something he should not have.

"It-It's alright." Vincent said while blushing.

"Vincent... Do you love Jenny back?" Oliver tilted his head.

"Yes, I do love her back." Vincent said to the kitten.

Oliver smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks and I'm sure that you'll find your own special someone." Vincent said.

"Nah... Who'd go for someone like me...?" Oliver leaned back.

Then there came along a kitten around Oliver's age.

"There you are, a girl." Vincent said as he picked up the kitten that had fur as white as snow.

Oliver blinked and looked to the kitten. "H-Hi..." He had to admit, she was pretty and he was a little nervous around her. "I haven't seen you before..."

"I-I'm new." The white kitten said nervously, she had to admit it, Oliver did look handsome.

"What's your name? My name's Oliver." the orange kitten introduced himself.

"M-My name is kitten." Kitten said.

"Kitten, huh? Weird, that was my name too until Jenny and her friends called me Oliver."

"Well, it kind of sticks to ya, when no other name fits you." Kitten said.

"I guess so." Oliver said softly.

"WIN-STON!" Georgette was heard from upstairs now, she must have moved after a while.

"Oh, brother." Vincent groaned.

"Excuse me, Vincent, I'm going to check on something in Georgette's room." Winston told the boy as he walked up the steps and didn't notice the stray kitten.

"I know, Jenny and her friends named me, you deserve a name too," Oliver suggested with a smile. "Umm... What about... Duchess?" He saw the kitten didn't seem to like that one. "Queenie? Princess...?"

The white kitten didn't seem to like those names, they sounded way too girly for her.

"No thanks, too royalty." Kitten said.

"Oh, sorry..." Oliver said softly, trying to think of better names. "Vincent, what do you think?"

"How's about Snow White?" Vincent suggested.

"Snow White?" Oliver ran the name by the kitten.

It fit her perfectly since her fur was white as snow.

"Snow White it is." Oliver chuckled.

Winston then left Georgette's room and decided to do some cleaning on the top floor anyway since it was in his schedule.

Suddenly, there came dogs from the stairs while Georgette was instructing them to take Oliver away. There was a bull dog, a Great Dane, a saluki dog, a schnauzer with a red scarf, and a chihuahua came down.

"Guys?" Oliver sounded surprised to see them as they were trying to take him away from the house.

"Wait, those dogs are the friends you were talking about?" Vincent asked. "Cool group."

The main dog, Dodger, glanced at Vincent and just carried Oliver in his mouth. Georgette grinned wickedly as the kitten was going to be taken away for good.

"Hey, stop! Give him back!" Vincent exclaimed as he began to chase the dogs.

The dogs kept going with the kitten. Snow White watched them go and wondered if she should go with them or not. She followed her heart and chased after the dogs as well. The dogs didn't stop, they kept running with Oliver. Vincent and Snow White kept following them.

Snow White was very worried for the boy kitten she had grown fond of. "They better not hurt him."

"I agree." Vincent said.

* * *

><p>The dogs seemed to disappear.<p>

"Oh, where could they have gone to?" Snow White felt hopeless.

"I don't know, maybe we should check the dock?" Vincent suggested.

Felicity and Darla were then just walking down the sidewalk.

"Oh, maybe they know?" Snow White pondered.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

Snow White and Vincent came closer. Felicity saw the white fur ball and called out in her native language.

"What'd you say, hon?" Darla asked, looking over her shoulder. She saw Snow White and Vincent coming over to them.

"We are looking for someone." Felicity said to the boy, then recognized him, it was even a coincidence they were all looking for someone who had been taken from them. "Hey..."

"Hey." Vincent said.

"We're lookin' for my darling niece and nephew..." Darla looked truly sad as she wiped her deep blue eye. "A big bad person took 'em from me..."

Felicity patted the woman's fat hand.

Snow White mewed, nuzzling up to the woman's thick leg.

"Aw, aren't you just adorable!?" Darla yanked up the kitten with a wide smile. "Oh, you remind me of someone I once knew... What a precious little kitty cat!"

"She's mine," Vincent said. "By any chance are they twins, and is the man bald with two dogs?"

"Mais oui, he has kidnapp-ped them!" Felicity grew frantic. "We have no idea where to find them!"

"Oh, no, I-I think I know where they are, but first me and Snow White have to go and find a group of dogs and Oliver." Vincent said.

"Neige Blanca?" Felicity pondered, knowing that was a fairy tale character.

"I bet it's this adorable little kitty cat..." Darla pointed, seeing the cat had fur white as snow on a winter's day.

Snow White looked up, but was visibly worried about Oliver.

"Yes ma'am, now if you'll excuse us, we need to get going." Vincent said.

"We need to find Akito and Estelle," Darla put a hand to her forehead in despair. "My little darlings... I'm worried about them..."

"Maybe we can help each other out like this?" Felicity suggested.

* * *

><p>They then went to the dock and went into an abandoned boat.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny got back home and had her hair done differently as she came in. "Oliver? Vincent? Oliver, Vincent!? Georgette, help me find Oliver and Vincent." she told her poodle who did leg exercises and kept going.

Georgette feigned worry. "Oh, where could they possibly be?" She then smirked as she knew exactly what had happened to them. She looked into Jenny's empty fish bowl. "They're not here..." she falsely moped.

Jenny then looked under her bed. Georgette was glad Oliver and Vincent were gone, but she seemed to look a little guilty that Vincent was gone.

"Oh, Georgette, I loved him, I really did..." Jenny said as she looked with the pompous pooch. "He could've been my first boyfriend... He liked me liked me and I think I like him like him back... I never felt this way about anybody before..."

Georgette now felt terrible at what she did. Jenny saw there was a poorly written note at the door and it said there was a ransom if she wanted to see Oliver again.

* * *

><p>Darla felt deeply worried about Akito and Estelle as she and Felicity followed Vincent and Snow White was also there with them. They then saw a man leave with Oliver in his pocket.<p>

"Thief!" Darla caught a glimpse of the orange kitten, but was quiet enough not to expose them.

Snow White instantly hissed and meowed wildly like she were a jungle cat and not a domesticated kitten.

"Give us back Oliver!" Vincent exclaimed to the man.

The man flinched, then looked back to the group. Felicity glared at him, her eyes seemed to flash green with her anger.

"Now give us back Oliver." Vincent said.

"Uhh... Oliver?" the man sounded confused. "Who's Oliver?"

"That or-ange kitten you have!" Felicity pointed.

Jenny and Georgette were now coming in their raincoats, trying to read the map as they seemed to be getting lost within the fog.

"Well, sorry, but I need him for something." The man said.

"We need him more and my niece and nephew!" Darla demanded.

The man looked sorry enough already. "I'm sorry, but it's very important..."

"We'll go with you then." Vincent said.

"You all might get hurt..." the man sounded very hesitant.

Jenny was then heard crying. They went to the source.

* * *

><p>Jenny had her hands in her face as she was crying.<p>

The man looked very, very sorry to see her sad, after all, she was just a little girl. "Listen, little girl, this is a tough neighborhood... Y-You'd better go home..."

"I can't," Jenny didn't notice the others with him then. "I'm lost..."

"Jenny/Jennivere?" Vincent and Felicity asked.

Jenny sniffled, then turned her head. "Vincent, you're okay!" She ran to him and hugged him instantly.

Felicity patted the girl's back. "How did you get lost?"

"I found a letter..." Jenny explained, still sad though, even if she found the boy she really liked. "Somebody's kidnapped Oliver..."

The man flinched at the name once he was told that was the orange kitten's name.

"Oh, dear." Darla said.

"I even brought this to get him back..." Jenny took out a piggy bank with the coins clinking.

"Oh, you brought a piggy bank..." the man sounded disappointed since Jenny came from a high class lifestyle.

"It's all I have!" Jenny sounded like she was going to cry again.

Felicity nudged Vincent for him to go and comfort Jenny.

"That's awful." The man said.

Vincent went over to Jenny and comforted her. Jenny held Vincent, starting to cry again, feeling she would never see him or Oliver again, though she felt the last part might be true.

The man looked down at the little girl, feeling the pangs of guilt, trying to get himself out of this, but Jenny's cries and grief were just too much for him. "Hey, guess what? I found a little lost kitten..." he reached into his pocket. "I don't know, take a look, maybe he's yours."

Jenny looked and when she saw Oliver, this brought a smile onto her face and even to Georgette's face. The red-haired girl happily took her new kitten back in her arms.

"Now, where are Akito and Estelle?" Felicity sounded on the edge.

A car engine started, getting all their attention.

"Sykes!" the man cried out. "I was gonna-"

Darla noticed the man and glared at him, wrinkling her button nose. "Bill Sykes..." she sounded more familiar with him than anyone else in the situation did.

The car was now driving their way. Everyone got out of the way. Jenny tried to, but she seemed to had been taken with the bad man.

"Jenny!" Vincent called out as he went to rescue her.

Sykes had a firm hold on Jenny and planned to do with her what he did with Akito and Estelle. The man the others had met seemed to be trying to prevent this too.

"Let her go!" Vincent called out.

Sykes was already gone with Jenny, not caring about what the others thought or said.

"Oh, no..." Felicity moaned. "Mademoiselle Darla, you know this man better now?"

"I do now," Darla looked cross. "Remember when I told your mother and the twins' and Vincent's father that my parents and older sister were killed in a car accident? Atticus found more evidence, and it turned out, Bill Sykes had killed them himself..."

"Wait, you knew my father?" Vincent asked.

"Yes," Darla looked to him. "Atticus is my adoptive brother... Have you ever heard the story of the little girl who was in Hollywood, but her destroyed her career just because she was so selfish to not share the spotlight with actually talented singing and dancing animals?"

"Yes." Vincent said.

"Well, kiddo, that was me, you might know me better as Darla Dimple, America's Sweetheart, Lover of Children and Animals." the curly blonde-haired woman smiled, even though she was a bit of an obnoxious, spoiled, self-obsessed brat when she was younger.

"Wow." Vincent said.

"After my career was no more, I was forced to work as a janitor as proper punishment for my misbehavior," Darla frowned. "However, your father and Felicity's mother came to me and your father suggested that his family adopt me as their own daughter and I learned how to be a truly happy person without fame, fortune, and product endorsements."

"Cool." Vincent said.

"I was a princess and I only had Max, though LB Mammoth had adopted me and we made my debut film; Little Dickens," Darla continued a bit. "That movie was based on when he came to the orphanage when I was a lot younger and looking for a new star to represent and he chose me... That really put Madison in her place since she _always _thought she was better than me."

Oliver and Snow White came together, though Oliver was deeply worried about Jenny, nuzzled noses together as their version of a reunion kiss.

"Right now, we have to go and save Jenny," Vincent said. "And the twins."

"Right then," Darla got back on track, looking serious. "I have a bone to pick with that man!"

"Don't worry, we'll get them back." the dog with the red bandanna promised, which made Oliver happy again.

"Y-You will?" Oliver and Vincent asked.

"Absitively, kids," the dog smiled. "Before we go on, we should introduce ourselves. My name's Dodger, over there is Rita, Tito, Francis, and Einstein. They're what ya call family to me, next to our human, Fagin."

The chihuahua, Tito, looked very determined to help save the day as he looked furious although he was a tiny dog filled with anger and revenge.

"Alright, everyone, let's go!" Vincent called out.

Everyone agreed and went off.

* * *

><p>They were to a locked up and sealed door.<p>

"It don't look good, man, it's locked up, Dodger!" Tito grunted in dismay.

"Mm, there's gotta be a way in." Dodger said.

Francis the bulldog was trying to think of a way himself, being the brains of the group. Vincent then got an idea.

"What is it?" Felicity saw the look in his eyes.

Snow White looked up, curious too as she stood with Oliver. Vincent then told the whole group what his idea was. The others listened the best they could, this idea sounded weird at first, but if they work together properly, they might be able to pull it off.

"Do I really have to go in there?" Georgette sounded reluctant about going in the vents.

"Yes." Vincent said.

"Don't worry, chica, I'll be there with you." Tito chuckled to the poodle.

"Fantastic..." Georgette murmured.

"Go on in..." Felicity whispered to them.

And so, they started their plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Georgette moaned as she broke a nail, much to Francis's annoyance and Tito's anger with him. Vincent shushed them. The others kept walking along to get through. When they got to the electric bit, Tito was signaled to do his work then. Francis stood by with Dodger and Vincent's orders. Tito bit down hard on the wires connected to the camera.

Sykes noticed this as he was on the phone and wondered what was going on, much to his frustration. But he just let it slide, as he was now on the phone with Winston. The Rottweilers were by the kids who were held hostage. Sykes had made Akito, Estelle, and Jenny get tied up in chairs with the vicious dogs by them who looked rather hungry for them.

"Sorry, guys..." Jenny said softly.

"That's okay, Jenny..." the twins assured her it wasn't her fault.

They then heard a crash through a window outside somewhere in the warehouse. Jenny, Akito, and Estelle looked all around as the crash worried them slightly.

"Roscoe, Desoto, go and check of what that was." Sykes ordered.

The Rottweilers did as they were told and sniffed for evidence.

"You smell that?" Roscoe asked.

"Yeah," Desoto chuckled darkly. "It's party time!"

Vincent then did the best part of their plan.

There was knocking, which confused Sykes as he went to sort it. "I didn't order any pizza!"

Jenny still hung her head, feeling so hopeless. The same with the twins. Jenny sniffled, then looked up with wet eyes in severe sadness. She was never going to see Oliver or Vincent ever again.

It was Tito, Einstein, and Francis doing their part and they got away from the door and out to another part of the warehouse, Sykes then came out from his office to see no one there and decided to go and see where his dogs were. Jenny still hung her head sadly. Once he was gone, Vincent and the rest went inside. Felicity made sure they were all quiet.

"Francis, you keep an eye on the monitors, Rita, over here." Dodger told the ones with him.

Tito and Georgette had a tarp over Roscoe and Desoto to confuse them. Vincent and Oliver appeared for Jenny and the twins to see. Jenny sniffled, then blinked as she got a look at Vincent and Oliver. Akito and Estelle looked and smiled.

"Oliver, Vincent, oh, I never thought I'd see you guys again!" Jenny beamed.

Vincent then began to untie them.

"So, I have a brother..." Akito looked to Vincent with a smile. "Kinda relieved."

Estelle glanced at him.

"Hey, I like ya, but sometimes I need another guy when Dad's out of the house." Akito defended himself.

Felicity sighed, shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Understandable." Estelle said.

Sykes and the Rottweilers were on their way back.

"Oh, no!" Felicity immediately panicked.

"What're we going to do, Dodge?" Rita asked the alpha dog in their gang.

"Yo, Tito, hot-wire." Dodger demanded.

"No way, Dodger man, I've been barbecued too many times." Tito glared like nothing was going to change his mind.

"Hey, Georgette, time for you to use your charm on Tito." Vincent whispered to the poodle.

She knew exactly what he meant. "Good luck, Alonzo..." Georgette told the tiny dog, sultry, knowing how much he had a thing for her. "I'll be waiting..."

"Hey!" Tito laughed a bit as he went to do his part, her having convinced him.

"Oh, Oliver, is this your girlfriend?" Jenny smiled to the orange kitten as she was petting the white one, having seen her.

Snow White nuzzled up to Oliver. Oliver's muzzle turned a little red as he smiled to her.

"Aw, they're almost just like us..." Jenny looked to Vincent at the kitty couple.

"Yeah." Vincent said.

Sykes was trying to get in and Jenny was instantly frozen with fear. Vincent held her close to comfort her.

"What do we do?" Felicity shook herself.

Estelle and Akito looked to the dogs, wondering what the next move would be. They then saw what Tito was doing. Everyone waited and then they would make their getaway to save Akito, Estelle, and Jenny's lives and where their plan was working.

* * *

><p>The dogs rode with the kids on Fagin's scooter to get the heck out of here. Desoto and Roscoe tried to chase them, but due to them being by themselves, they weren't fast enough and they were farther away now and left in the dust for now. Tito was mocking them. Fagin tried to get them all away, but then Sykes's car came through to catch up to them. Sykes had his hand out, ready to capture the kids back into his possession. Darla was nowhere to be found which worried Akito and Estelle, even more than the big bad loan shark after them.<p>

"Oh, I hope Aunt Darla is alright where ever she is." Estelle said.

Darla had come up behind Sykes and was trying to blind him, making him screech all around where he was driving as they all ended up in the subway station. Jenny was caught though and in serious danger, she could die tonight if no one was really careful.

Vincent was going to save her. Jenny was crying for help as she was fearing for her life. Tito had a hard time driving due to Georgette covering his eyes and even he got tired of it.

"Jenny, jump!" Fagin told the red-haired girl as they were dangerously close on the tracks with an incoming subway that would be there any minute.

Vincent jumped and saved Jenny's life, Darla was next to jump while Akito was distracting Sykes. Oliver was trying to get at Sykes too, but the man had thrown the kitten clear off his face and shoved Akito down. The subway horn was blaring as it was coming closer and closer. Darla was nervous about jumping and her eyes widened as she and Sykes were left by the subway and it came and they had 'caught it'.

* * *

><p>Darla had jumped out of the way, just in time for Sykes he was killed and for Akito, no one knew. Darla coughed a bit, trying to settle herself.<p>

"Aunt Darla, you're okay!" Estelle ran to the chubby woman.

Darla still coughed, looking up. "Yeah, I'm fine, dear... Where's your brother?"

Felicity looked around. "Akito? Akito!"

Jenny had come with Vincent as Fagin and the dogs were slowly coming down to safety. Dodger came out with Oliver, but no sign of Akito. Oliver appeared to be dead, he wasn't moving or anything.

Jenny came with Vincent, her eyes were filled with tears, she was glad that she was with Vincent again, but her poor kitten was no longer with her. She held the cat, crying and cradling him like a baby. Snow White was sad herself and hung her head.

Estelle was more sad about Akito being gone, she started to sing their favorite song from The Sound of Music, their Favorite Things, as she did her best to imitate Julie Andrews's singing voice like she did when they would watch it together. Oliver began to wake up.

"Oliver?" Jenny's eyes opened, then she saw the kitten was alive and well. "Oliver!"

The song didn't make her feel better, but she decided to continue to sing their twin song. Estelle sniffled as she continued to sing, having a lot of trouble trying to keep it up. She was heartbroken, but continued on. Estelle was getting to the last part of the song which Akito usually sang in with her, but she had to make it a solo this time, due to being a lonely twin and not a duet anymore. Then she was shocked when she heard Akito's voice as she was doing the last part.

Estelle blinked and looked to see her brother coming as he finished their song, 'Two by Two'. "Akito!?"

Akito and Estelle both then hugged. Everyone smiled at the friendly reunion, but Georgette looked petrified due to the dramatic experiences she encountered tonight.

"Oh, thank the lord you're all safe!" Darla felt pleased and smiled at the kids. She then looked down to Vincent and Jenny. "Oh, look... Sweet baboo's," She then saw that Vincent still had his locket. "That's a nice locket, my boy."

Jenny petted Snow White as she placed Oliver back down with her.

"Oh, Dodger, you lost your bandanna..." Estelle looked down, she then took out a spare red bandanna from her mother and decided to let him keep it to replace the old one that was lost from the subway chase.

"Thanks, kid." Dodger said to Estelle.

Estelle smiled.

"Goodness, it sure is late," Fagin looked. "We ought to get you all back home."

"We are on the vacation, our parents are away because of Monsieur Sykes." Felicity explained.

"I never did like that man." Darla folded her arms.

"I have to go and get a lot of money first." Vincent said.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to do that..." Darla soothed. "I'll do it, I run a private school now." She took out a bunch of money she had actually earned and was rich from her job and not just for being cute and adorable like when she was a little girl.

"Um, it's actually her parents' money and Mom and Dad's money I have to return." Vincent said.

"And my parents..." Felicity told Vincent.

"Well, if you insist." Darla shrugged, putting her money back, but then smiling. "I have another nephew, before you go... I have to do something very important for my tradition as your aunt..." She then bent down to the boy's height, pinching his cheeks and cooing in baby talk. "Oh, look at how handsome, yes you are, yes you are! I'm gonna dump ya in a bucket of sugar and make you all MINE!"

Vincent then returned all the money to Cherry, Forte, Mo, and Atticus's accounts.

"How are we going to get home?" Felicity asked.

Darla blew her fingers to make a whistle sound. "Taxi!" she called, holding her thick arm out.

A cab somehow found her and came to take Jenny back to her home with Winston before he would get deathly worried about her.

Darla looked down at the orange kitten with brown eyes and the white kitten with green eyes. "I can't for the life of me feel that those two seem vaguely familiar..."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day it was Jenny's birthday. Jenny was wearing a beautiful dress with a big bow in her new hairstyle. Fagin and the dogs would be there any minute as she was finishing up getting ready. Oliver and Snow White were playing on the floor by her, seeming to become real close.

"Oh, excuse me, you two." Jenny giggled as she gently stepped over them to get to the door and come on out with them. Her parents were still not around even though they were hoping to come back home in time for her birthday, but so far, it seemed like they were going to be delayed again.

Felicity, Akito, and Estelle were dressed in proper party clothes in which they had packed with them so they could celebrate Jenny's birthday with her as they all anticipated. Vincent was also there in proper party clothes.

Fagin and the dogs had arrived to also celebrate Jenny's birthday.

"Winston, have they come?" Jenny came to her butler about her parents.

"I'm afraid not, Jenny, but your new friends have come." Winston told her, smiling apologetically.

They all then went to the room where the birthday cake was. Everyone gathered together to sing Happy Birthday to Jenny all together. Fagin had brought a box of old things that could be presents from him and the gang to Jenny.

* * *

><p>Jenny smiled as she was surrounded by the friends she had longed for and blew out her eight candles. Everyone cheered. Jenny felt very special and proud of herself. Winston heard the phone ringing and went to get it.<p>

"Joyeux Anniversaire!" Felicity beamed.

Tito and Georgette were now dancing to some music. Georgette seemed to had grown on Tito and really enjoyed his company and decided to have some alone time. They would start with a word that Tito was not very fond of. A bath. Scary music would be in his mind by the mention of that.

"This has been a very good birthday so far, I'm glad you all got to come." Jenny smiled as she retired to the living room couch with Vincent, Akito, Estelle, and Felicity.

"Merci for having us, Jennivere." Felicity smiled.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

"This was pretty cool." Akito smiled.

"Sorry we did not have any presents." Felicity replied as she lay on her stomach in her party dress.

"Oh, don't worry about it, just having friends to celebrate with was a present enough." Jenny smiled as she mostly looked to Vincent when she said that.

Vincent was smiling at Jenny as he held her hand. Jenny and Vincent smiled together as they shared hand contact.

Fagin decided it was time he and the others to go and Dodger would say goodbye to Snow White and Oliver along with Akito, Estelle, Felicity, and Vincent. Jenny picked up Oliver while Vincent picked up Snow White and Fagin and the others were off to their new lives. Tito was coming after them after being forced into a sailor suit with a pink bow in his tail. The sight of Tito made Estelle giggle.

"Hey man, we need to get outta here!" Tito grew frantic.

"Tito, what's the rush?" Dodger asked with a laugh.

"Oh, Alonzo~" Georgette called from upstairs.

"I think she's the reason why he's in such a rush." Vincent said while pointing to Georgette.

Tito gasped as he got the sailor hat and shirt off, and ran off to join Fagin and the gang to get back home. Jenny picked up Oliver and she waved as they were gone and would hope to see them again real soon. Snow White and Oliver waved to the dogs.

* * *

><p>Felicity sighed. "If only our parents were not coming home on tomorrow and not today..."<p>

Darla began to whistle innocently.

Felicity looked to the curly blonde-haired woman. "Mademoiselle Darla...?"

They then saw two taxi cabs coming up to them and out from them came Atticus, Mo, Cherry and Forte.

"Maman, Papa!" Felicity instantly ran to her parents, hugging them.

"Mom, Dad!" Akito and Estelle did the same with Atticus and Mo.

Jenny smiled for her new friends, then looked to Vincent. "Go join 'em."

Vincent went over to them.

Atticus and Mo smiled, seeing their twins again and had gotten the shock of their lives.

"Vincent..." Mo whispered as she saw the boy. "Is it you...?"

"Yeah, it's me, Mom," Vincent asked. "Dad?"

Atticus blinked. "I... I never thought we'd see you again..."

They then hugged Vincent.

Darla smiled at the wonderful family reunion. "Aw, my family... Vincent really must meet James, Junior, Elizabeth, Scamp and Angel again..."

"We'll plan a family reunion as soon as we can." Mo smiled at her adoptive sister-in-law.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

"Well, I guess it's time to go home then." Mo said with a smile.

Darla looked back to see Jenny as she let Oliver and Snow White have fun. She then thought of something based on what she knew. "Um... How about we wait 'til tomorrow? Just for another day of fun's sake?"

"Fun?" Cherry raised an eyebrow as she held Felicity close in warm embrace.

"You've never had fun?" Vincent asked.

"We never had fun after we got married," Forte leaned in. "Save me from this hellbent nightmare of a marriage."

Cherry muttered and rolled her eyes icily, she sometimes questioned why she accepted his marriage proposal and allowed them to have a couple of children together.

* * *

><p>That day, they decided to have fun tomorrow, they would go back home tomorrow. Jenny, Akito, Estelle, and Vincent were all playing together and having loads of fun. It was the most fun they had ever had in their lives or any adventures they would unknowingly be apart of.<p>

"Jennifer? Oh, Jenny, honey!" a voice called.

"Mother, Father!" Jenny called out, then ran to the rich looking red-headed woman with a brown-haired man. They were obviously her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Foxworth.

The kids were happy for Jenny.

"I didn't think you were _ever _coming home..." Jenny smiled up to her parents.

"We're sorry we took so long, dear," Mr. Foxworth apologized delicately. "Oh, it appears you've made some friends."

Mrs. Foxworth was very proud of her daughter about having some friends over for a change, then looked to the two kittens. "Oh, that orange one must be Oliver, but Jennifer, I believe you only mentioned ONE kitten you found..."

"The white one is Vincent's kitten." Jenny explained, pointing to Vincent with his long-lost brother and sister.

Vincent bowed to Jenny's parents.

"Oh, how charming." Mrs. Foxworth chuckled.

"Have you been looking after our little girl while we were away?" Mr. Foxworth asked in a teasing, but proud tone, then chuckled a bit, gently patting the boy on the head.

"He's my hero." Jenny beamed.

"I have been looking after her, sir, as has Winston." Vincent said as he saluted.

Mr. Foxworth chuckled. "Oh, very good."

"How very brave." Mrs. Foxworth added.

"He even saved Jenny from Sykes." Estelle said.

"Is that so?" Mo looked.

"Yeah, saved our lives and got our money back." Akito added in.

"Impressive." Mo sounded shocked, but mostly proud of her other son.

"He even saved her when a train was coming." Akito said.

"I will, I promise." Vincent said.

"Be careful out there." Jenny said to him maturely, she then leaned over, balancing on one leg and kissed him on the lips, before letting him go back home and she would return to her parents and catch up.


	8. Chapter 8

Vincent went with his family. Cherry and Forte got Felicity home their way and allowed the Fudo family some privacy and time to get together. Darla looked the most excited to have Vincent back in the family, she always loved being an aunt ever since she first heard Mo was pregnant and never imagined she would become one and often spoiled and doted on them.

And where it was the greatest day of their lives. Mo had called James and Elizabeth to inform them they would visit sometime really soon and allow them and Junior to meet Vincent.

Estelle and Akito were very excited and wondered what they would do first at home with their brother. They had a lot to think about.

"Vincent, I hope you like dogs," Mo told her boy. "My childhood pet is right now pregnant with puppies."

"I love dogs." Vincent said.

"Scamp and Angel are back at home with your grandparents," Mo smiled, feeling very happy to be able to call James and Elizabeth her parents and allow Akito and Estelle to be their grandchildren. "They're really looking forward to meeting you."

"And I'm looking forward to meeting them too." Vincent said.

Darla came up behind Vincent and put him in a blue sailor suit and grinned. "Oh, you look so adorable!"

"Really, Darla...?" Mo glanced at the slightly childish woman.

"Now I know how Tito felt when he was in a sailor suit." Vincent said.

Darla grinned. "Oh, you are just TOO KAH-YOOTE!"

Akito and Estelle hid snickers for their brother.

"Oh, boy." Vincent whispered.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Atticus and Mo were putting Vincent to bed now after Darla decided to get herself home as there were going to be auditions in her school tomorrow and she had to be wide awake.<p>

"It's really great to have you back, sweetie..." Mo smiled.

Snow White curled into a ball on Vincent's bed as he was tucked in.

"Night, Mom, night, Dad, night, Snow White." Vincent said to his parents and pet.

"Good night, honey..." Mo kissed his cheek, then clicked out the light for the night to let her elder son finally get some peaceful night and sweet dreams at last.

The End


End file.
